


Officer's Party

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [133]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9028165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Mitaka hates them. Hux is a lush and doesn't realise how gross his PDAs are.





	

Mitaka is not drunk enough for this. To be fair, _dead_ wouldn’t be drunk enough for this. It’s bad enough having to attend this ridiculous party as it is, but now he has to be passively subjected to everyone’s current trysts and the inevitable conflicts when someone has more than one beau or love interest.

You shouldn’t drink with superiors. Or even at all, in public.

Off to one side, Rudian is battling two - no - three people. Dantee is complaining about the lack of a vegetarian option that doesn’t look like a sneeze. Boug is shaking her rear in a mating dance, and Weason is about to throw up.

Like last year.

And then the _worst thing of all_ is that Hux has forgotten his normal levels of discretion and is currently kissing all over Ren’s helmet.

Because obviously Kylo Ren isn’t about to remove _that_. Even to _drink_. 

(Hux keeps opening his mask slightly and shoving straws up inside it. Which is even more ridiculous.)

Hux is so drunk he probably thinks he’s being discreet, but he’s basically humping at Ren, and sliding his hands all over his chest, and cooing at how ‘shredded’ he is. 

Much longer, and he’s going to be sucking the man off in front of everyone. Mitaka wonders if Ren would allow his dick to be seen before his face? And now he has disturbing images of a tiny mask-helmet on his… uhm. Own helmet. And he snorts over the cheap bubbles and wonders when he can leave.

Because.

He really needs to never, ever, ever see that. Ever.


End file.
